mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Front Wing
is a Japanese visual novel studio that products that specializes in the production of adult visual novels. To date, the company has released 22 different games, came with three popular well-English released games/anime of Makai Tenshi Jibril, Majo no Ochakai and Canary. There are few other known popular games like Megachu!, Time Leap, and Akihabara Otaku School is one of the most popular games in the Eastern Asia and best known games in the Western North America. However, these games hasn’t been released in the North American culture, except for the game Majo no Ochakai, with titled in the US, Tea Society of a Witch but the adult content was removed in the AnimePlay DVD version, while the Japanese version remains uncut. Due to underage characters in all different game series, their games characters have lolicon-like styles, but their character age remains hidden because of the controversy over child pornography.Lolicon#Legal issuesLolicon#Controversy Makai Tenshi Jibril Anime was released by Animac (The company was expired and was moved to Milky Animation Label after the 4th Episode in the second series was released) in Japan, and later titled as Jiburiru - The Devil Angel under the licensed by JapanAnime in United States, but no games were released. When Makai Tenshi Jibril 2 Anime was released in Japan, Megachu! Animation series was released after first 3 volumes were released by Milky Animation Label, but the first Episode of the second series of Makai Tenshi Jibril 2, titled Jiburiru: Second Coming came out in North America sometime in July and the second DVD later in February, 2009, it was released by a new license, by Kitty Media, but no Megachu anime has been released in North America yet. There are plans of Kimihagu anime that was released by Milky Animation Label later in May 2009. Other Anime such as Hooligan is adapted into anime as of part of the Vanilla Series. As of 2008, they released the new series of Makai Tenshi Jibril –Episode 3-''. It was going to release as of May 23, but later delayed on June 27, 2008.¥Õ¥í¥ó¥È¥¦¥¤¥ó¥°¡¡¥¦¥§¥Ö¥µ¥¤¥È - ¥¤¥Ù¥ó¥È¡ÊºÇ¿·¡Ë The third Uta Series called ''Hoshiuta came out after Christmas.ほしうた公式サイ Due to delays changes of Time Leap Paradise, the game was released on August 29th, 2009.タイムリープぱらだいす公式サイ On September 10th, 2009 Front Wing announced the next upcoming squeal of the Uta series, which is actually Hoshiuta: Starlight Serenade, the squeal series has been released on December 26th, 2009.ほしうたStarlight Serenade公式サイト On January 21st, 2010, Front Wing announced that there will be a sequel of Jibril 4. It will feature three new characters and may feature old characters from the past game. It was released on April.魔界天使ジブリール4 Later, on August 10th, Front Wing also announced another game called Le Fruit De La Grisaia. The release date was yet to be announced.グリザイアの果実 Both of these games were release as a part of the 10th Anniversary of Front Wing's service. Game Products Jibril Series Uta (Song) Series Time Leap Series Other Game Products Notes External links *Official FrontWing Site Category:Amusement companies of Japan Category:Hentai companies Category:Japanese video game companies Category:Anime companies ko:프런트윙 ja:フロントウイング